Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power supplies and more particularly to the field of high output power inverter circuits for converting a dc voltage to an ac voltage. The circuit taught herein is now used in high output power low frequency inverter such as those used for military applications operating from a nominal 24 Vdc voltage source derived from a series stack of two +12 Vdc automotive deep discharge batteries to service motor or lamp loads of up to 2500 watts.